Waning Crescent
by Secretwriterxxxx
Summary: Nessie is fourteen and desperetley likes Jake. Is it more then a crush? Read as Nessie grows and her feelings for Jake get stronger. She wants Jake to love her back but is his flirting just innocent? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_Jacob! __Jacob! Jake come back! Jacob comes back, kisses me lightly on the cheek "I'm sorry Ness, I love her" A tear rolls down my face I put my arms out to wrap around them but he backs up. Soon he is walking swiftly away holding hands with her, the very person I can't stand. Melanie. I scream and try to run after him but my legs can't seem to pick up a pace, I am moving impossibly slow, slower then a turtle. My legs feel thick and heavy, weighing me down to the forest floor. "Jacob, Jacob I love you" I mean to yell but it comes out lighter then a whisper but It doesn't matter he is gone. Suddenly I falling to the forest floor except I never reach it. Just….._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Crying_

_Falling….._

My eyes flutter open and I realize it was all a dream. No a nightmare. I start to sob heavily as I realize my dream may very well come true. I hate her. I hate Melanie or "Mel" as Jake calls her. I wrap my arms around my self and start to sob louder not being able to help it. I sob as I stair at all of the tiny wolfs on my comforter that Jake had gotten me for my 14th birthday. Soon I hear light but heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. Soon there's a knock at my door. "Come in" I say softly, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. Jacob walks in my door "hey Ness are you alright? I thought I heard crying"

"Oh yea im fine just uh singing some song" I badly lie. Jake continues to stare at me questiongly. He is to smart. All of a sudden I let out a small sob accidently left over from my profuse crying just a little bit ago. "Oh ness your not fine" Jake quickly walks over to me and sits down on my bed wrapping his arms around me/

"Shhhhh its okay babe im her" Jake says trying to sooth me

Its not okay I think to myself. Ever since Melanie, Jakes new girlfriend, Has been around it hasn't been ago. I'm scared. What if he marries her? I already don't seem him a lot as it is because she gets jealous very easily but if they get married he will be more gone then ever. It's just not fair. My father, Edward, reads minds. He know how I feel about Jake, the other day he had a talk with me about it.

"_Nessie I know you have a crush on Jake" I blushed profusely because there's no doubt that do, its pretty evident even to a person who cant read minds like Dad._

"_Well, honey, Jakes just too old for you. Your just a girl and hes a man" A knife pierces my heart at this im fourteen and he is twenty one but sionce he is a werewolf and basically stopped aging due to his secret imprint which im pretty sure is Melanie he looks about eighteen or nineteen._

"_I hate to break it to you but as you probably already know, he's to old for you. Go out and find someone your own age that will care about you" I feel like just dropping dead as he says the words that have been making me an emotional wreck. Age is just a number, that's what I think but…..Jake im pretty sure doesn't agree. I mean Jakes flirted with me quite a bit. But not as much since Melanie has been around._

I snap back to reality at the feel of Jakes arms around me. Warm, cozy and hot. I love Jake, and I think I may be in love with him. Many would disagree because of my age but I just feel so strongly for him and have for a couple years, it just gets stronger and stronger. I lean into Jake and rest my head against him warm chest the warmness warming my body. I inhale. Jake smells like a mixture of hazel and the forest. I sigh and soon Jake interrupts my moment of bliss. "Ness, um, im glad your okay but I am supposed to be going to work soon"

"Oh well you'll be around after right?" I ask hopefully

"Um, I have to go Melanie's house afterwards…" Jake says as he gets up across the room.

"Bye Jake Isay trying to disguise my hurt. Jake turns to look at me and winks "bye Ness" and walks out the door leaving my heart pounding.

I hear his car turn on, his car pounding loudly but quietly to his music, Niki minaj, his car wheels squeal out of the driveway.

"Bye Jake" I say to myself and flop back down onto the bed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your ideas for the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter so **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and all rights go to Mrs. Meyers, even though I would love to own Jacob black XD well please read and review!**

**Also im skipping ahead about a weak.**

I come sit up and yawn. Wow, I feel so refreshed; I had slept for about twelve hours last night which would explain why I feel so energized. My eyes suddenly fall on the calendar across the room. I gasp out loud as I see a big heart in today's date, June 18th. Today Jake is coming over for our annual family barbeque! I quickly jump out of bed and rush over to my walk in closet. As I step in and start fingering through all of my clothes my heart drops. Today won't be as perfect as I had hoped it would be. I forgot. Melanie's coming. "Shit shit shit" I curse out loud as I am now very aggravated.

"Renesme I will not have that foul language used in my house" My dad bellows from downstairs.

I roll my eyes and quickly shield my mind from him. You see, when I was about three or so I discovered that not only could I show people things with the touch of my hand but I can shield my mind from outsiders just like my Mommy. Suddenly a sly grin plays across my lips. "If I can't have Jake, then fine Ill sure make him uncomfortable then" I day quietly so my father doesn't hear me. I go to the way back of my closet and pull out a cute pair of underwear that I got at pink and then go the drawer above it and pull out a hot pink push up bra that I got at Pink also. I love my Aunt Alice for this; she always takes me to the mall once every two weeks and basically gives me her credit card and lets me buy as much crap as I want to. I pull my pajamas off and pull on my underwear and bra. I adjust the push up bra then look in the full length mirror, I quickly peek behind me to make sure that the doors closed to my closet which it is and then I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. I wouldn't say my breasts are big no there not big at all, I wear a size A34 and I am growing but very slowly. I have nice hips though. I pull out a pair of very short light wash denim shorts that have rips on them and have some sparkles across the but. My shirt is a tight fitting tank top that shows cleavage that makes me appear to have bigger boobs. I spray on my sweet pea perfume on my chest and arms that appears to be shimmery now. I love shimmery perfume. I slide on my black flip flops and sashay out of my room. I jog outside and sit on a black pretty chair that has a clear glass backing. I prop my legs up on the table and let the sun beat down on me. Soon people are arriving. Some of Carlisle's friends are here. Soon I hear loud speakers, they slightly vibrate the ground. I close my eyes in pleasure and feel the vibration ring throughout my body and try to remember it. I open my eyes and see Jake get out of the car wearing jeans and a tight black t shirt that shows the outline of all of his perfectly sculpted muscles. Instead of walking towards me though he takes a turn and heads to the other side of the car and opens the door for Melanie. Melanie is short. She is a lot shorter then me im about 5'5 and she's about 4'10. She has long straight blond hair cascading down her back and bright blue eyes. Typical rich girl look. I myself have long brown hair that falls in ringlets down my back but is only wavy if I brush it. It tends to friz up a lot but on a day like today when its is only hot, not humid, my hair is nice and soft. I have light brown eyes and pale skin. I, unlike my vampire parents, can blush though. Melanie doesent know that me and my family are vampires or I guess my family are vampires, im only a halfy. Oh well, but she doesn't know that Jakey and the other werewolves are werewolves. She is rather dumb though if I do say so myself, she doesn't suspect a thing even though even I if I didn't know would suspect something. I am snapped back to reality though when Jake and Melanie walk across and sit down next to me. Jake takes a seat next to me and then Melanie sits next to him. I look over to see those exchanging glances and she looks aggravated that he is sitting by me. He seems flustered by her but then puts on a strange phony face and turns and looks at me then turns back and says "lets move I didn't know SHE was sitting here" like im some gross alien. I feel baffled and feel like im going to burst into tears but he gets up and give my arm a light rub as he walks away. I get it now. It was an act because his girlfriend according to him is jealous of me because of how close me and Jake are, or were for that matter. They sit across from me and I catch him check me out of the corner of his eye. I watch in pure lust and jealousy as he caresses her arm and rests his hand on her thigh. His face shows no emotion though but broadness and a dire to get away from her. He has been like that lately, I suspect that he is starting to get annoyed with her but I know he won't break up with her anytime soon because she was in a relationship before him that ended badly and he doesn't want her to get hurt. Finally they leave but he passes me a note.

_Nessie _

_Sorry about that you know how Melanie is. I will make it up to you though. I will come over tonight and just you and I will have a bonfire. Ill stay as late as you want._

_Jake_

_p.s I know your jealous ;)_

I blush at the fact that Jake has caught on to the fact that I am crushing or whatever you call it on him. I cannot help it. He makes me feel good about myself and whenever I have doubted my beauty he has reassured me. Its hard to explain but its not ion a pervy way. I know Jake and he always says it with true sincerity. And if he ever says something that I don't like he apologizes. He has tried to separate us a little more because of our age differences but it always destroys me so he doesn't. I feel like we have a soul connection. He has always been my protector, then friend, but now he feels like he's coming close to something more. I don't think he will ever like me back though because he is older. Technically he is 21, but he looks like a seventeen or eighteen year old because he isn't aging. He said its because he has an imprint and he must age with her. But wait, why isn't he aging then unless she younger. This seems impossible now that I try to wrap my mind around it. It cannot be Melanie because she looks the same age and is aging but he still seems to be not. He told me he wasn't to. So in that case the imprint must either be a child or…..not aging. Maybe he has imprinted on my cousin Lauren. Ugh. All of sudden I get bit by mosquito and brought back to reality. The sun is setting and Jake will be over soon. I keep my eyes on the road and wait patiently. Maybe if Jake wont make the moves on me I will have to make the moves on him. I don't care how old I look or am. I wont let Lauren have him. Or Melanie for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I had actually posted the wrong chapter 2 up the other day so I did repost it if you want to go and read the new chapter 2 and also thanks for the reviews! All rights go to Stephanie Meyers**

**Jacobs POV**

**I stalked out of the garage covered in oil and grime. I definitely needed a shower if I was going to be going to the Cullen's for a bbq later today. And plus Melanie will be over soon to go with me to the bbq. I walk into my room and quickly grab a pair of jeans and my black shirt that I love. Ha Ness seems to like it to the way she checks me out every time I wear it. Ness. Beautiful long brown wavy hair, perfect height, thin, pretty big light brown eyes…small but round breasts…a cute butt….. I trail off and mentally hit myself in the head. What is the matter with me? I can't help but to flirt with her and oogle her body. She has long legs on top of it. I'm a sucker for long legs. I have known her since before she could talk. Since before the volturis came on that scary day. I have watched her grow and now that shes fourteen I cant help but to notice how she is pleasantly developing. And I love her personality. She if very smart and tactful but she is nice, loving, caring….I can tell that my "relationship" with Melanie is affecting her. I am not sure if its jealousy or just purely not liking her but Ness definitely doe sent like her. Im only with Melanie because, well, im a guy and my parents like expect me to be in a relationship at my age and well im not going to lie, being with Melanie has some benefits, like not getting ragged on for not having a girl…But I really like Ness.. She's only fourteen though and im technically twenty one and that's why I try to avoid her. I feel wrong but I really do like Ness. People would say its gross because of our age difference but I have the mind and the body of a seventeen year old since I stopped aging for my imprint. My dear sweet imprint. I cant let anyone know my thoughts for Ness though. I need to wait until she is older. I hate that im hurting her though by being with Melanie.**

**Later I get out of the shower smelling fresh and nice only to find Melanie casually sitting on my couch. She quickly smooth's her ugly blouse that Ness never would have bought and stands up and stalks towards me. "Come on Jakeyyy" Melanie drawls.**

"**Melanie don't call me that I don't like people calling me that" I say reminding her**

'**Oh, but sweet little Nessie does" Melanie says in a mean tone.**

"**What is your problem with her? For gods sakes your eighteen and shes fourteen" I snap.**

"**Yeah that's pretty obvious, shes built like a nine year old" Melanie snaps back.**

**A low growl emits from my lips, I cant help it, it just happens when I get angry.**

"**Woah calm down, what is your problem? Geez" Melanie yells**

"**you better watch yourself" she says as she steps up against me. **

**Now whispering she says "I know that you have….needs Jake, needs that she is to immature to ever be able to fill and if you don't stay away from Nessie and at least act like you don't like her then its over , if only you would let me…." She continues as she starts sliding her hand down my stomach close to my pants line. I wrench her hand back.**

"**Stop" I demand**

**See I and Melanie have been "together" for not even a month but she always wants to do stuff that im not ready to do with her. Not now. Not ever. I am not really into her like that but the me being single thing has been causing a riot, even my dad was starting to try and hook me up with a girl. I just went out with Melanie so that I can be left alone. At first ill admit, I was sort of into her. She had a boyfriend who wasn't good to her at the time though and she broke up with him for me so I would feel like a complete jerk if I cut the tie that is us. I roll my eyes and stalk out the door and we get into the car. I blast my radio turning nicki minaj's "Massive attack" and we drive silently the rest of the way there. When we arrive I head over instantly to claim the seat next to pretty ness who looks amazing today. The short shorts she is wearing make her legs seem miles longer and her tank is showing quite a bit more cleavage then she usually would have. I know nessies closet and laugh to myself seeing as I can tell that she is wearing one of her newer PINK push up bras. She has grown up and looks very pretty. I sit next to her but before I can start up a conversation with her I feel a pinch in my side and turn to see Melanie stabbing me with an ice cold glare. Whoa put the claws back in I think to myself "Jake" she whispers raising her eyebrows and I remember the deal we had. I had to act like I did not care for Ness; I would make it up to her though I swear I will. I grimace then turn around and say "oh I didn't know you were here" and I stand up and Melanie follows sashaying her butt with each step and we sit across the table. I sneak a look at ness and wish I hadn't. The look on her face destroys me. She looks completely hurt. I quickly grab a napkin and write on it for her to meet me tonight to have a bonfire, just me and her. I fold it up and hold it and when we eventually get up to leave I slip in on to Nessie, as we walk by her, Melanie isn't paying attention so I let my hand trail up Nessie's arm as I walk past. I can feel her soft skin flush with my touch and I smile to myself knowing that I have such a beautiful effect on the most beautiful person in the world. Tonight will be interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I decided to add another chapter today because im bored and have nothing else to do lol **

**Disclaimer- All rights go to lovely Mrs. Meyers herself. The stories I create are purely just my ideas. **

**Xxoo**

**Nessie's POV**

I continue to sit there and think while my eyes are glued to the road, im glad Lauren wasn't here today. She is quite the mean one. See I did not know that I had a cousin name Lauren, let alone a cousin at all. After the scary fight with the Volturis a little over 5 years ago (yes im technically 5) a lot of family member came up to see if the Cullen's were okay. That's when our long lost relatives the darkeners, came to visit. They also had a daughter who was my age now, 14. only difference? I will continue to grow until im about eighteen looking but my cousin Lauren will remain 14 because I was born a vampire well half vampire, to my then human Mom and my vampire Dad but she was turned. All of the vampires seem to have a crazy or imagined turned story about when they were turned into a vampire but I guess not Lauren. She was turned but no one not even her parents know how. She won't tell anybody her turning story either if its mentioned she just starts to get really dramatic and runs to her room complaining of a migraine. About 42 years ago she was found sleeping in the backyard of the darkeners and that is how she came to live with them. I know its wrong, considering she does truly wish to age a little more because she says being stuck at the age of fourteen is horribly boring, but I am glad that she wont age because that means she wont be able to mock me about not be developed enough like she always does because I will be more developed then her. But what if Jake did imprint on her? Then I won't care how much cleavage I have then I will just be hopelessly and utterly depressed because I like Jake so much.

About five minutes later into my thinking I am brought back to reality by the sharp bite of a mosquito. How odd, mosquitoes usually don't bother me. I can't wallow in the wondering of why it bit me though because I hear a stereo and soon a car pulls up. Jake is alone, thank God, and he gets out of the car and comes towards me.

"Dude, have you seriously been sitting here ever since this afternoon" Jake questioned

"Jake I am not a dude and yes I have its very good to get some fresh air once and a while" I declare while I check him out.

"Sure, Sure Ness but are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to have a fire?" I ask

I hope up and I walk towards the family fire pit

"No Ness lets go to another place down by the beach were it will be more private."

"Okay Jakey" I say, at me saying this he smiles

We walk down towards the beach but I keep tripping over logs

"uughhh" I moan because of my klutziness.

" dang girl that's like the tenth time you have tripped" Jake says with a coy smile on his face.

Jake comes up close to me and grabs my hand so that he can keep me more steady so I don't trip so much anymore, his hand starts to rub smooth circles on my palm with his thumb. I am to lost in the great feeling of his hand caressing mine when I realize where almost there. He lights the fire up and I sit down on the log by it.

"I love this weather" says Jake

"I know me to I wish it could be this hot all year long.

"it is when you live near you" Jake says flirting with me as he checks me out basically.\

At this I blush and say "yeah right, Jake we both know im not pretty at all I say as I roll my eyes".

"Don't ever say that your not ugly at all" Jake says his voice showing a little roughness showing that he has found me wrong in what I said.

I sit down onto the ground and pull my knees up against me so I can rest my back against the log and secretly check Jake out as he works on building up the fire. He soon comes over and sits down right next to me, so close I can smell his sweet but musky woodsy smell. "what are you thinking about" Jake said as he brings his hand onto my knee and slowly starts to draw circles on with his thumb while his palm just rests on it. "Well nothing really just thinking about what color Melanie's dress will be when you two wed." I state

It gets very quiet and for about five minutes we just sit there saying nothing while Jake rubs my knee, I close my eyes and let my senses take over and just feel his hand rubbing my knee and smell his good scent. Soon Jake is the first to break the silence "Ness, I don't think she and I will get married, were too different."

"oh really? And who do you think your compatible with then' I say a bit shocked by my audacity, usually I never ask Jake these kind of questions. But apparently it does not bother him because he just looks over at me and smiles his cute Jake smile and winks at me. I blush and look down at the realization that he was insinuating that it was me that was compatible with him. His arm then sort of wraps around my this, which both of my legs are both bent up so that I can rest my chin on my knees if I wanted to right now, and he after his arm links around it were his hand stops which is the back of my thigh he rubs with his fingers slowly and gently. I have to admit, I love this and my emotions are going into total overdrive and I never want this night to end. We continue to talk about random things such as my latest school project and how everyone's doing on the reservation. Soon it is very dark outside and by this time im sitting in a different position with my side leaning against the tree trunk and my feet are out and in Jakes lap (he pulled them there) and he is giving me a foot massage while he listens to me tell him for the hundredth time why I don't like any of the boys at my school.

"What kind of boy do you like then" he asks me questiongly.

I hold up my hand and tack off the different things I like in a boy while I recite them to Jake "well I like a boy who has tan skin, very buff, strong but sweet, rough but gentle, protecting and caring" I stop and look up at jake who has started to press his fingers a little harder into the middle spot of my feet that are very soft and I realize that have just completely described Jake. His russet skin turns a shade darker and I swear he just blushed and I blush to at this. Eventually in start to fall asleep and Jake places his big hand on my shoulder and gently shakes me awake "come on Ness its past midnight your parents will freak" Jake says

"they wont care Jake they know im safe with you" I say but still sit up more and lean to get my shoes.

Jake grabs them and slides them on my feet real fast "your like Cinderella" Jake says as he chuckles at his own joke. I giggle to and go to get up but fall over. "oh how embarrassing" I say and giggle. I get back up and Jake holds onto my arm to steady me as we walk back to his car. he drives me back and walks me to my house but my parents do not care because im happy as they can see for this first time in what seems like forever.

**Thanks for reading! Remember im always open for new ideas! So let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know that some authors switch back and forth between Jake's POV and Nessie POV but I will only sometimes have Jakes POV this story will be mostly written In Nessie Pov as this chapter is. Thanks! Have a good day!**

**DISCLAIMER- All characters besides Lauren go to Mrs. Meyers oh and for the outfit Nessie puts on for this chapter go here = .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/CategoryDisplay?storeId=10251&catalogId=10201&langId=-1&topCategoryId=16401&parentCategoryId=12603&categoryId=12603**

I open my eyes and I just lay there for a moment smelling the fresh smell of cut grass wafting up through my open window. I feel extremely happy and I cant remember why. All of a sudden it all comes back to me. The whole bonfire thing with Jake last night. I think about that whole night and soon my mind replays the parts extra slow where jakes hand is on my leg. I instantly feel my self flush at this. Wow, if that really all did happen then that means Jake must have some feeling for me. I shoot out of bed and realize that I had never changed out of my clothes from last night because I was so tired, and oddly enough im still wearing my shoes which may I mention are on the wrong feet. I start laughing hard realizing when Jakey put my shoes back on for me last night he accidently put them on the wrong feet, silly Jake that's just like him. I grab my black cell phone from the nightstand next to the bed and quickly shoot Jake a flirty message.

_Heyy you put my shoes on the wrong feet last night :( lol I guess I will have to choose better next time when I want a boy to give me a foot massage….._

_Ness xoxo_

I smile at what I typed and quickly push the send button. I dash over to my closet in a perfectly good mood and choose a pair of dark wash short shorts that have a small Hollister H on the front, and a cute white ruffled cameo and then grab a brown belt to complete the outfit. I then rush into the bathroom. I get into the bathroom, strip down, and then get in the hot shower. My heart is racing and I cannot wait to see Jake again. I use my favorite coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and massage it through my hair. After I wash my body I get out of the shower and get dressed. Then I leave my hair loose, the way I know Jake likes it, and just brush it so that now its straight and un knotty but when it dries it will be in a lovely curls. After I put a light coat of mascara on I leave the bathroom with a huge grin on my face. I then realize I have been still shielding my mind since yesterday morning and I decide to leave it that way. I walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen to find Aunt Rosaline making some scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and pancakes. "wow Aunt Rosie what's with all the food" I laugh after I say this because everyone knows that vampires don't eat food, only drink blood, and for my family only animal blood. Well, except for me that is. I am a hybrid, but I took over the human genes for the whole "what food I need to eat" thing which means that I need the nutrients from human food, don't like the taste of blood, but since I am part vampire and can go a couple days at a time without eating if I wanted which I usually don't do. It does take a lot for me to actually be hungry though so usually I end up having like one meal a day.

"well I figured you were in such a good mood last night when you got back that I would make you a big breakfast to celebrate" aunt Rosaline informs me.

"Oh" I say kind of let down because I was hoping that for whatever reason Jake would be coming to the big house this morning for breakfast with me but I guess not.

Speaking of Jake if he likes me then how come he is with Melanie? I really want to know the answer to that question. I feel my phone vibrate and check it only to find a message waiting for me from none other then Jake. I smile and quickly open the text message

_Hey Ness, last night was fun and hahaha okay fine then you do that and sorry lol well I love ya_

_Jake_

Wow! Jake said he loves me! Probably not the way I love him though but if he doesn't love me or at least like me then why would all that have happened last night? I guess I will have top wait and try to figure it our hopefully I will soon or it will drive me crazy.

"Thanks Aunt Rose" I say as she shovels food on a plate for me. I take it over to the table and sit down and eat it fast. I dump my plate in the sink.

"Do you not want anymore honey?" Aunt Rose asks.

"No" I state, as I walk out of the big house I hear uncle Emmet beg Rose to go back to bed with him. How gross I think to myself and pick up the pace. I don't know exactly were I am going so I decide to go down to the reservation and see Jake. I begin to walk through the wood and follow the familiar woodsy trail that I can remember taking so many times to get to the reservation to see him. Soon I come to the clearing where there reservation starts and I walk down the street towards Jakes house. I arrive at jakes house and stop to study it. I remember always coming to play with Jake in this big house when he babysitter me back when I was younger. White shingles, pretty black roof, nice freshly painted white trellises in the front with lots of flowers around it. In all colors to, blues, pinks, greens, and yellows. I hear racket coming from the garage and recognize it as the sound of Jake working on a care or bike. I go to start walking towards it but am stopped by a familiar guy.

"Hey Nessie!" The voice says who I know recognize as Seth

"Hey Seth!" I say turning around only to be enveloped in a big wolfy hug.

"How are you? You haven't been around in forever! How come?" Seth says as he starts slamming me with questions, at this I laugh because Seth has always been one to talk like a girl, very fast.

"Oh well its just that now that he has a girlfriend…" I trail off I say feeling the frown on my face.

"Oh, you're here to see Jake right?" Seth asks

I nod my head yes and I walk alone towards the garage. I wish I had kept talking to Seth for awhile because the seen I find shocks me and breaks my heart. I walk in to see Jake leaning up against the car while he talks to Melanie. Great what a bad time this was for me to come before I say hi to Jake I see Melanie kiss him. For a moment I just stand there trying to fight back the tears. Jake turns to see me and says "Ness" and he goes to walk towards me but Melanie stops him by grabbing his arm. His motun hangs open a little and he turns to look at Melanie. "Jake if you go its over" she says shooting daggers at him. "Well fine" Jake says as he breaks his arm from her but before I could see him break away I have already started to run fast and hard away from this retched place. I run and run and now 2 hours has passed by but I keep going.

**Run**

**Run**

**Run**

Finally I notice that the temperature has drastically changed. I have ran all the way from Washington to the far side of California. I stop because I am gasping for breath. As soon as I stop though a warm pair of hands grab me from behind and wrap themselves around me and I recognize this person as Jake. Jake is not gasping for breath because he is a werewolves but he must not have changed or he would be naked. Nope, he ran all the way here without phasing. His warm arms drag me close to him.

"Ness, don't ever do that again I was so scared that I would lose you" He rasps. I start to cry and turn around in his arms to face him but when I do this he just pulls me again closer to him and I cry into his chest, did I mention he is shirtless? I listen to the sound of his slow but steady heart beet and let the heat from his chest absorb into me. "I'm so sorry, I just saw you and Melanie and I was just confused and when I saw you two together when you guys were kissing it just hurt and I was just so stupid" I hurriedly rush on trying to explain myself. But Jake stops me by grabbing my face up to his softly and kissing my lips. At first I am to shocked by this to move but then I start to slowly move my lips in sync with his. This is my first kiss. I bring a hand up to Jakes face and leave the other hand resting on his back. It's a soft and gentle kiss and I feel just so happy and I like and love Jake so much I feel very happy and overcome by joy. Jake gasps because he can hear all of my thoughts and I start to bring my hand down from his face, I shouldn't have done that, I have been told by my parents and others that it is just to much to let others in on my thoughts and feeling and that they wont like it but Jake brings one hand that was on my backside and hold it to his face. He leaves his mouth parted and starts to rub his tongue back and forth slowly on my lips seeking entrance. I open my mouth and he sneaks his tongue into my mouth immediately finding my own and massages it. We continue to kiss and the moment gets very heated. He slides his one hand further down and squeezes my butt then brings it back up and suddenly stops. I gasp and pant because we had been kissing for nearly ten minutes. "what, why did you stop?" I ask

"Im sorry Jake its okay I liked it" I truthfully say.

"But your to young and this is wrong" He says

I feel like I have been slapped and spit out "Jacob Black I don't care I am in love with you" because I truly am. At this he pulls me into him and says "im sorry Ness it is just that I like you so much, and I think I may love you and your younger then me and.." I stop him by kissing his softly on the lips. "Jake its okay it doesn't matter" I assure him.

He looks like he believes me now and then asks me a more serious question. " we have ran for like four hours, we are all the way in California and wont be able to make it back home by sunset, even if im in wolf form and your on my back, and the forest is very unsafe at night. He pulls out his phone and talks to Mom and Dad about the whole situation, leaving out the us making out part. He then hangs up "Ness, I have money on us and they want us to book a hotel for the night and just come back tomorrow." My heart leaps at this, I get to spend alone time with Jake. He reaches for my hand and we depart on our way to find some place to eat and then sleep. I hold onto his hand and lean against his arm. "Jake what about Melanie?" I ask

" After you ran off I broke up with her, I was only with her so that my Dad would leave me alone about finding someone in the first place but I have found someone that I actually like" Jake says looking down at me and his russet colored cheeks shade a shade darker in a blush.

"so does this mean were together?" I ask

"Yes, were going to take it extremely slow though because your age but your still going to be mine" Jake said

Jake says that I am his and that makes me feel so warm inside and I feel like I am going to bubble over and spill, I am so happy. We continue on.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure you review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am bored so I decided to post another chapter! **

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Mrs. Meyers (I can't spell her first name lol) **

"Are you going to eat that?" Jake asks as he stares at my half eaten burger, after fifteen minutes of wondering around time we had finnaly found a place to eat, a 50's styled burger joint. I shake my head and push my plate towards him and he smiles at me then digs into the last half of burger.

"Geez, Jake the way you eat your going to die of obesity some day" I tease

"Come on Nessie its half of a burger" Jake says

"Um, Jake you have had five burger though and three large orders of fry's" I inform him

"Yeah well you ate two" Jake adds laughing

"Yeah, I had a small order of fries and half of a burger im really going to blow up now aren't I" I say kiddingly grabbing my stomach moaning "oh I ate soooooo much"

Jake starts to chuckle then says "sure, sure you win'

"Sure, sure" I mock laughing

Jake playfully kicks me under the table and soon were kicking each other back and forth while I laugh in hysterics so hard I think I will cry. Other customers start to look over at us as we are severely aggravating the poor citizens trying to enjoy a peaceful burger at a burger joint. An old lady looks over at us "Do you two children mind? Were trying to eat our boogers here" the old lady says

I bust up laughing because the lady mispronounce burger and said "boogers" soon Jake follows my lead and burst into hysterics. He quickly gets up and grabs my hand and we run out of the joint laughing. Soon the laughing has died and were walking silently down the sidewalk following the sign that said "Motel ahead". As we walk along I start to get hard and sudden cramps and im not sure why. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach. I ignore it and keep walking. Soon we arrive at the hotel and we walk up the the desk. "hi welcome to the holiday inn, can I get out a room with two beds for you and your lovely…little sister?" the lady greets Jake.

"Yeah, sure that will be fine" Jake mumbles

"Credit or cash" She inquires.

"Cash, how much do I owe you?" Jake asks

"360$ please" the lady requests

"um I don't have enough" Jake says sounding aggravated

" well a room with a single bed is only 200$ but I know how it can be aggravating to sleep with your siblings so you can always leave her there and come sleep at my house" she asks suggestively

"Um no and I will take the single bed room thanks" Jake says

"Okay sure" she says as Jake pays her with his last 200$

"she hands him the receipt and says let me know if you could use some….room service" she says raising her eyebrows sugestivley. At this Jake rolls his eyes and grabs my hand

"Lets go" he says to me. We walk up the long stairs to the ninth floor and room 789. I am to much in pain to be ticked off at that chicks little stunt back there. I did not like that at all. We enter the room and I stand by the bed. "I will take the floor" Jake says

I just nod my head and hope that he cant she the disappointment now masking my face. I go to walk towards the bed but I am sent gasping as another cramp catches me un excepted, a very hard and painful one. I double over and Jake runs over to me grabbing me and sitting me on his lap on the bed, what's the matter he says cradling me like I am an infant or something.

" are you okay" Jake asks me with worry masking his face

"I don't know I just uugghhhhh" I moan out the last bit

"Jake I just need to go to the bathroom I say jumping of his lap because something very strange has happened, it feels like slightly peed me but it feels thicker. I run to the bathroom and sit down on the toilet; I look in my underwear only to see them covered with deep red blood. I scream in horror and start crying. Jake knocks on the door

"Nessie, what's wrong are you all right?" I keep crying and he says

"Nessie talk to me honey" he begs I just keep crying and so he breaks the door down.

"Ness what's the-"he looks down at my underwear to see them covered in blood." He gasps then says "Nessie, y-you started you p-p-period" he says with a look of pure shock.

"Um, take a shower honey im going to run to the store be back" he says

I sit on the toilet about ten more minutes and when I compose myself a little more I turn the shower on, undress, and get in. I stand there for about ten minutes just trying to register what has just recently happened. I have gotten my period? This was not supposed to happen according to Dr. Carlisle. I am more human then I thought. I am glad Jake is here for me because honestly I rather have him to comfort and consul me then my Mom who never really cares and my Dad who is mean about everything. Jake is the one who truly always gets me and understands me. Eventually I shampoo and condition my hair thoroughly. Then I gather some body soap in my hands and wash my body and finnaly wash the place that's covered in blood. I then turn of the shower feeling clean and more relaxed and walk into the rest of the bathroom to find a unfamiliar pair of shorts that are black with pink writing on the butt that say "sweet" and a lacy white tank top which fits perfectly and a juniors size small pair of underwear that are bright blue (Jakes favorite color go figure) with writing on the but that say "vacation". I laugh at the fact that Jake got me all the right sizes since he has been shopping with me so many times before. I get dressed only to find the short way to short but oh well I blame Jake for this. I also find some feminine products like tampons and pads etc. I open the tampon box and read the instructions which just creep me out and scare me so I just use a pad which seems the more un intrusive way to go. After I have used a pad I walk out only to find Jake laying back on the bed watching tv. He hears me approach and turns his head while talking about some new reality show that he must have missed and when he sees me he does a double takes then his eyes check me out from toe to the tip of my head. I blush when I hear him mutter "dang" under his breath. "Um, thanks for the clothes and stuff" I say breaking the awkward tension. I saw his face darken in a blush and he says "no problem" as he looks at my again.

"so what are the sleeping arrangement?" I ask him.

"Oh, sorry, right" he says as he jumps off of the bed then and goes to grab a blanket and lays down on the floor with it. At this I mutter "okay" and climb into the huge bed. I lay there for awhile listening to Jakes breathing feeling soothed by it. When all of a sudden it comes again, the very horrible cramps that feel very bad. It feels horrible like my stomach is being stabbed repeatedly. I moan in the quetness and turn onto my side and try to not think about that pain which of course doesent work. I flip again but this time towards the side of the room where Jake is laying when I am met by his face. He had been watching me to see if I was okay. I jump a little, startled to see him.

"Geez sorry you scared me' I say

"Sorry Ness, are you alright baby" Jake says as I blush from his words, he called me "baby" sigh.

"yes, I think I am" I say but right after I say that I squeeze my eyes shut and hold back a yelp because this cramp hurt much worse this time.

"No, your not" Jake says

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks

"I honestly don't know Jake noon ever taught me about this kind of thing so I know nothing about what its from or what can help it" I state honestly

"Well, I did have two sisters and they always used a heating pad on there stomach because they said the warmth helped" He said looking around the room for a source of heat.

"Great Jake I don't know where we could ever find heating pads, especially at this hour." I say

Suddenly Jakes face lights up like a bright star "I know me!" he says

"What about you?" I sleepily ask as I hunch over again feeling another stabbing in my gut.

"Me Ness, I am pretty hot" he flirts with a wink.

Suddenly I get it, Jake is very hot- in both ways. So he climbs on the bed with me, me under the cover and him over. "Jake I am not going to do anything please you can come under the covers" I say

He looks at me for a moment and then agrees. "Okay sure" he says

He climbs under the covers and I lay down on my side facing away from Jake and he pulls me close up against his chest to him, underneath the blankets are getting very hot very fast. Jake lifts up my shirt stopping at where my bra starts, and slides his hand around my stomach. He slightly rubs on it and caresses it for a minute "Ness-what the hell" Jake says. I blush "Oops forgot to take my belly ring out" I giggle. Jake lifts his eyebrows at me suspiciously. "And don't say anything to my parents either, I got this done the last time me and Aunt Alice went shopping alone." I say

"okay I wont I actually think its kind of hot" Jake says. I put my head back down against Jakes other arm that's under me and his hand on my stomach starts to play with my dangly start belly ring. All I can think about are his hands on me and how good they feel. I love Jake so much, and I think that I may be in love with him. I mean he is like everything to me, he protects me to. I start to fall asleep and Jake must notice because he brings his lips to my ear and speaks again it "goodnight love" and when he does I can feel his breath on my ear and feel his mouth against it to. I snuggle myself further into the depths of my arms and turn my face slightly so I am surrounded by Jake. What a good ending to a interesting day.

Thanks for reading and about the hand oj the stomach thing, I read the part about jake just placing his hand on her stomach to feel beter in a nother fiction before so I decided to use it and out my own twist to it, I cant find that sotry I found it in though


End file.
